Under the Protection of Asazuki
by MCalhen
Summary: Poor Kousuke, he didn't ask for the job. Actually, it was kind of Kiyotaka's fault that he was now Eyes's bodyguard. What could Kousuke do? Kiyotaka used Rio to threaten him! Spiral Alive and Spiral Bonds of Reasoning spoilers, KousukexEyes later.


Disclaimer: Hi, Square Enix, Kyo Shirodaira, Eita Mizuno, this is your stuff. Not mine. Please don't hurt me.

Author's Note: Azalee, I know you're a plot bunny breeder, but really…is it fair to sick the bunnies on unsuspecting fans like myself?

Really, though. The prompt is all Azalee's idea. I just took the prompt and ran with it (this time, with her permission, of course). This will probably be kind of short, but it will have multiple chapters. Overall, it isn't supposed to be too ambitious – just fun and cute.

Also, I have a few ideas on how else Kousuke is supposed to keep his lips busy.

* * *

"Eyes?"

"Yes, Kousuke?"

"Your fans…are terrifying."

Kousuke dropped the curtain and blocked the fangirls from his sight, where they were gathering on the lawn and sidewalk several floors below, just outside the hotel. Just looking at them gave him a headache. He glanced over at Eyes and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You look surprisingly calm," he muttered in annoyance. Eyes was sitting on the sofa, one knee over the other, and a book in his hands. To look at him, one would think the pianist didn't know there were at least twenty or thirty girls outside, half of them willing to maul him and take his blood home as a memento.

"They can't get inside," Eyes said, his eyes never leaving the book. "And besides, I'm sitting in a room with someone who spent the morning electrocuting two fully grown men to death."

"Tch." Kousuke walked over to the small kitchen and took a soda out of the small fridge. If he had cared even a little about music, he would have taken it up just like Eyes. This hotel was accommodating – nothing like the places Kiyotaka usually booked for him when he had to go overseas (unless it was Japan – then he could usually stay at Ryouko's aunt's home).

"How did that go this morning?" Eyes bookmarked his spot in the novel he had been reading and set it down on the side table nearby. He folded his arms across his chest and looked expectantly up at Kousuke.

Kousuke allowed himself a long drink before he started his story.

"They caught me while I was picking up our breakfast," Kousuke said. Clearly, this had been a bad morning for him, because his already-sour expression had deepened. "I took off into a building to try to loose them as they were gaining foot, but they followed me in. Fortunately, there were exposed wires and water – a simple solution."

"You're very simple like that. You're fortunate the building accommodated so well for you."

This made Kousuke's temper flare up, just a little bit, but he bit back any smart replies. If security outside the door heard shouting, they wouldn't care if he, even as a bodyguard and friend of Eyes, was thrown out of the building. That wasn't needed right now. He couldn't lose easy access to talking to the fellow Blade Child right now, and he couldn't imagine Kiyotaka would help him out easily. Sure, he was the one who pulled all the strings to make Kousuke a "bodyguard" in the first place, but Kousuke couldn't imagine Kiyotaka would easily restore order without first playing around first.

"It was better they follow me in a building than follow me back here."

"Yes, that would be troublesome." But Eyes didn't sound troubled.

"They were Hunters, after all."

A long pause followed afterward, and Kousuke went back to sipping quietly on his soda.

"That reminds me. I haven't had breakfast today."

Kousuke's face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Oh yeah…it sort of dropped during the chase," Kousuke said slowly. He took a quick drink before Eyes asked anymore, but before he knew it, he had already finished his soda. Now how was he supposed to keep his lips busy?

"I'll call room service," Eyes suddenly said, getting up and walking over to the phone. Kousuke listened as he placed a large order for breakfast for the two of them in English, and sighed in relief. He had almost thought Eyes would send him back out, but this worked much better. In fact, it would have been easier to have just called room service in the first place.

When Eyes hung up, he turned to Kousuke.

"You'll have to pay me back for your half of the bill later," he said. "It was my money that paid for the breakfast you dropped this morning, after all."

Kousuke shrugged – at this point, he didn't care. He really didn't have that sort of money, but he could worry about that later. Eyes was not the type of person who would hold it against him until he paid it back. He wouldn't be surprised if Eyes simply forgot about it by the end of the day. That's usually what happened.

It had been only a few days since Kousuke had become Eyes's bodyguard, even though they had known each other for years. Ever since Kousuke had gotten back to England from Japan after dealing with the Music Box case, Eyes had been increasingly difficult to talk to. His popularity had been limited only months before Kousuke had gone to Japan; while he was in Japan, it had soared. Fangirls were lined up anywhere Eyes was reportedly at or going, so security around the pianist had tightened – especially in Europe, where he was in the spotlight the most. Overseas, people were just now hearing about Eyes Rutherford.

With security guards always around Eyes, it was hard for Kousuke to visit him. So Kiyotaka had made a suggestion (a rather obnoxious one, as was expected of him).

"You can become Rutherford's bodyguard."

Kousuke had refused. Wasn't that a job, one with pay and benefits? But no one could just push out one of Kiyotaka's suggestions so easily. The strings had been pulled, the documentation and contracts written up, and Kousuke was now officially a bodyguard. Actually, this was the less painful summary of what had happened – the long version contained broken bones, a series of bomb threats, and the decimation of an entire abandoned building out in the middle of nowhere that Kousuke didn't realize existed.

That was just too unpleasant for Kousuke to bother recalling. Just thinking about it briefly and without all the terrible details brought back all those physical aches and pains, as well as the mental anguish.

…and he still wouldn't get that pay and those benefits.

Breakfast had arrived, snapping Kousuke out of his sulking. Until he sat down in front of the meal with Eyes, Kousuke hadn't realized how hungry his morning adventures with the Hunters had left him. The two ate in quiet, sometimes interrupted by the hectic, frantic screams outside of fangirls who were not getting their way.

"When we're done eating, I need to get to the concert hall," Eyes explained.

"In other words, we'll have to go through that crowd?" Kousuke jabbed a fork with a bit of pancake on it toward the window he had been glancing out of earlier.

"Unfortunately."

Kousuke slumped in his seat. His life was too short. If he was still in school, he would have made it to high school. But no, he was a bodyguard now, and he would have to go outside in that crowd with Eyes.

Eyes, whose silver hair with almost a lavender glow in just the right lighting that fell around his very feminine face. The pianist was pretty, so the fangirls would have still been outside if Eyes was a completely talentless moron. Throw in that he walked out in black, usually with his navel showing, just amplified his hotness factor for the girls waiting below.

_And I have to accompany him, and protect him,_ Kousuke thought mournfully.


End file.
